


It's Cold Outside, But I'll Be There

by Narlth



Series: Camelot Drabble Fills [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/pseuds/Narlth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s snowing outside and Merlin forgot his key.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Cold Outside, But I'll Be There

“Come on, come on.” Merlin muttered under his breath shoving his hands in all of pockets, but coming up empty each time.

“Fuck!” He swore, rubbing his chilled fingers together, trying to summon some sensation back into the digits. Peering up through a dark fringe, he searched the sky, as if if would give him some sort of clue as to where he’d left his key.

Of course it didn’t, instead he hunched forwards, in an attempt to keep warm, and stop the falling snow slipping in through the gaps in his clothes. A cloud formed in from of his face as he exhaled, and he had to resist the urge to lean his forehead against the door.

He fished his phone out, glancing at the time only to sigh. Arthur wouldn’t be home for at least another hour, the corners of his mouth turning down.

He scuffed his shoes through the light dusting of snow on the ground, as he contemplated whether it was worth ringing Arthur to see if he would be back early, weighing up the benefits of being able to get warm sooner, versus Arthur’s anger at being dragged from his studies.

Rubbing the back of his hand over his nose, and thumbed through his contact list, hovering over Arthur’s name for a moment before pressing call.

He pressed the device to his ear, teeth worrying at his lower lip, as it started ringing.

The seconds between each ring appeared to drag as the cold seeped deeper into Merlin’s bones, until eventually the answer machine picked up. Hanging up before he was even asked to leave a message, he slumped visibly, resigned.

“And you maintain that you’re not an idiot.”

“That’s because I’m not, you prat.” The retort left Merlin’s lips before be had even fully turned. At the end of their garden stood Arthur, hands deep in his own coat pockets, a smirk on a face flushed with cold.

Arthur shook his head, “I saw you your keys still on the side after you left.” The blond wrapped an arm around Merlin’s shoulders drawing the slighter body against his own, “and I didn’t want you stuck out here for an hour so I made sure I would be finished early enough to come and let you in.”

Resting his head gratefully against Arthur’s shoulder, and feeling his body absorb some of the warmth coming from Arthur he hummed.

“Thank you.”

“Let’s just get inside and get warm, hm?” Arthur’s tone was meaningful as he said the words, get warm, and Merlin couldn’t help the grin as he looked forward to finding out exactly how.


End file.
